megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X2
}} Mega Man X2, known as in Japan, is the second game in the ''Mega Man X series and was released for the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo in 1994. The game featured the same graphics as the first game, but was enhanced thanks to the use of the "Cx4" graphics chip (installed in the cartridge). The chip allowed for "semi-transparencies" and 3D effects. Story It has been six months since the destruction of Sigma and his Mavericks, but the Mavericks haven't been completely eliminated. A group of Mavericks was located in an abandoned production factory. The Maverick Hunters are mobilized, under X's command, to destroy the Mavericks in the factory, but the plot thickens. A new Maverick uprising begins to develop under a group of Mavericks that identify themselves as the X-Hunters, and X is faced with a new wave of Mavericks to face. Dr. Cain tells X that he has no choice and must once again stop the chaos that was developing. However, the X-Hunters also had the pieces of Zero, X's former partner that had sacrificed himself in the previous game for the safety of X. X manages to collect them before they could reconstruct him and program him against X. He also manages to defeat the Mavericks and penetrate the X-Hunter's fortress at the North Pole, defeating Violen, Agile, and Serges, until a resurrected Sigma reveals himself. X finds Sigma with a copy of Zero that he constructed, but the real Zero (having just been repaired by Dr. Cain) blasts him away with his buster. X then fights Sigma and once again defeats him, restoring peace and order for a second time. Bosses Intro Boss: *Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0 Eight Mavericks: X-Hunters: *Agile *Serges *Violen X-Hunter Base Bosses: *Neo Violen *Serges Tank *Agile Flyer *Zero *Sigma Category:Mega Man X games Category:SNES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Wii games See also *Mega Man X2 Script *List of Mega Man X2 enemies *Mega Man X2 Damage Data Chart *Mega Man X2 walkthrough *[http://www.mmhp.net/Passwords/MMX2/ The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man X2] Secrets *Armor parts and Shoryuken. *In Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, and Overdrive Ostrich's stages, there are hidden rooms that don't appear to be special. But if Silk Shot is charged up, it will attract a large amount of either weapon or energy refills. What kind the player get depends on the room, but it is a useful way to fill Sub Tanks. Bubble Crab's stage is the most convenient for this, as the room is near the entrance, just below the gate that the Sea Canthller opens to pass. Slide down the wall on the left, and X will fall right in. The Helmet Part can reveals those areas. Cover Art Mmx2_box.jpg|American cover art. Screenshots MMX2TitleScreen.png|Title screen. Videos Virtual Console Wii Shop Description Fresh from defeating Sigma and his Mavericks, Mega Man X tracks down the remaining rogue Reploids to an abandoned factory where they are continuing their rebellion. While Mega Man X is kept busy by eight new Mavericks, a new threat plots to resurrect a secret weapon that is all too familiar. Guide Mega Man X through eight stages in his search to destroy the remaining Mavericks, gain their powers and uncover the secret entity guiding them all. Also, pilot powerful new vehicles like the mobile attack cycle. With help from the good Dr. Light, discover incredible new abilities hidden in capsules buried throughout the world. Only then will X will be ready to face his destiny as a Maverick Hunter. Trivia *This game had an extensive script localization. Many of the lines linking Serges with Wily were removed, yet all mention of X was changed to "Mega Man" (seemingly to push the notion of X being the original Mega Man). In the Japanese version, only three characters ever referred to X as "Rockman X". These were Dr. Cain, Sigma, and Serges. *The Armor Part could be considered the first Giga Attack in the series, as it is identical to the others: it requires a gauge to be completely charged up to be executed, and it damages the entire screen, similar to the Falcon Armor's Giga Attack. **Although Zero doesn't become fully playable until two games later, he also uses his first Giga Attack in this game if X fights him in the last stage. *This is one of the strange few cases in the entire Mega Man series in which the final battle takes place in an earlier stage (see Magna Centipede).The Rockman X2 script references Sigma moving the final encounter to the Central Computer. *''Mega Man X2'' is the first game to give the players hints about Zero's past. *This is the first time in the series where one of the final boss' forms does not have a health bar (although the Sigma Virus makes up for it by changing colors depending on the amount of damage inflicted on it). This was later repeated in Mega Man ZX Advent with Albert's Mechaniloid. *''Mega Man X2'' is the only game from X-X8 not to be released on the PC. *The map in the stage select screen will have changes reflecting the defeat of certain bosses. For example, the lava from Flame Stag's volcano base will cool down and harden, Wheel Gator's tank will be trashed after his defeat. Also, after defeating the bosses again in the North Pole base, selecting it on the stage select screen will show that it's been destroyed. *The sequence of stars at the ending is similar to that of Mega Man 7 at the ending. *Even though the player goes back to the X-Hunter's castle, they will be in Magna Centipede's stage, but the fight against Sigma is below the room where the player fights Chop Register. *It is speculated that Serges, the so-called leader of the X-Hunters, was actually a reincarnation of Dr. Wily, who had his artificial intelligence placed inside the Reploid body of Serges, which would explain how he was familiar with Zero's design. However, Capcom has never given any official word on this. *The American and Japanese promo art of Mega Man X2 correctly does not show Zero. *The "Get Weapon" theme of this game was never included in the Rockman X Soundtrack CD. *Assuming that the player recovers Zero's parts and the Shoryuken, X can use the Shoryuken in the room just before the confrontation with Sigma, and when Zero does his buster combo on a retreating Sigma, X will get hit by it, and a glitch will occur with the effects of being somewhat in the "background", and can fight the first form of Neo Sigma without taking damage. *In the intro stage, X is seen riding on a bike alongside another Maverick Hunter. He is shot down in the beginning of the intro stage. Referred to as "Green Biker Dude", he has become a popular subject in fan fiction. References External links *Rockman X2 (mobile phone version) at Capcom's site *Rockman X2 Virtual Console page Category:Mega Man X games Category:SNES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Wii games